


Unexpected

by Captorvating



Series: Edling Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edling Week 2k18, M/M, ed is a dumbass who lets books fall on him, ed works at a library, fuck yeah, kinda short, theyre in like. college, who knows maybe ill continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: sometimes the unexpected isn't as bad as you'd think





	Unexpected

“Edward? Edward!  _ Edward Elric!”  _

 

Ed blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. Who’s talking to him? There’s a faint ringing in his ears and everything is still a bit shaky. He sits up and leans against his elbows. 

 

“And he’s alive!! Nice goin’, Edward!” A slap to his back makes Ed blink again. He looks around and to the speaker in question.

 

“And you are… ?” Ed asks. He expects an answer. A simple answer like a name. What he  _ doesn’t  _ expect is a tight hug.

 

“Just some stranger, don’t worry about it.” The stranger lets go and Ed gets a good look at them. 

 

They’re sitting next to him,  _ sitting, _ yet are a few inches taller than him. They have long black hair held in a tight ponytail, their skin is a rich almond color, not a single freckle to be seen. They don’t look too bad if Ed is being completely honest. So he isn't. He doesn’t even know this person. They’re not attractive in the slightest. Anyway.

 

“If you’re a stranger how’d you know my name, huh? That’s not somethin’ strangers know about other strangers.” Ed sits up a bit more so he doesn’t need to rely on his arms to keep him up.

 

“You have a nametag on, dude.” Ed looks down. It appears he does. Huh. Interesting. He looks back up.

 

“Maybe so.  _ You _ don’t have a nametag on though so might I ask, who the fuck you are?” Ed flashes his best customer service I-hate-you-already-but-can’t-say-it-out-loud grin. 

 

“Oh, of course, how could I forget to formally introduce myself to the local librarian. I’m Ling Yao.” The stranger-  _ Ling-  _ stands and offers his hand. Ed takes it and stands, a little wobbly but pretty fine overall.

 

Ling’s smile drops and is replaced with a slight look of worry. “An encyclopedia fell on your head-  **that hit you pretty hard— are you okay?”**

 

_ An encyclopedia isn’t the only thing that fell, I’ll tell ya that much. _

 

“Yeah- yeah I’m, uh, yeah I’m fine. I’ve had books hit me before, I’ll be fine. This? This is nothin’, this is fine.” Ed waves his hand in a shooing motion and looks away. 

 

Ling quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t ask anything. After a moment he grins again. “You must live a very book filled life then, huh? Have you read this whole library like the other librarian? She seemed nice, pretty hair too.”

 

Ed frowns slightly. He’s not jealous or anything- that’d be stupid. He doesn’t even know this guy. He sure would like too though.  _ No- stop it.  _

 

“Sheska? Yeah, she’s nice. Bit of a bookworm though. And, uh, fyi, I usually stick to the science section, so, screw you.” Ed crosses his arms. 

 

“Great customer service here, I love it!” Ling’s grin widens. He seems genuine. “Oh! Right- I’m here to return a book and the other librarian- Sheska?- is busy reading right now. And _you’re_ an employee so let me return my book.” 

 

Oh. Right. He works here. 

 

“Yeah sure, meet me at the front desk.” Ling gives him a thumbs up as Ed goes to the front desk. 

 

Ling takes a minute to get there but he does, book in hand, nonetheless. He places it on the desk, seeming to be in a hurry.

 

“Hey, my friend is waiting for me outside- can you handle this without me? It’s an easy process, I’m sure. You won’t miss me, will you?” 

 

Ed deflates slightly but masks it well. He rolls his eyes. “Yeah you can go. I won’t have to look at you once you leave so it’s a win on my part.”

 

Ling pouts before bouncing right back up. “Well I certainly won’t mind not helping you up after a book falls on you,  _ so it’s a win on my part.”  _

 

Ed sticks his tongue out. “You leavin’ or what?” Ling laughs-  _ oh, and it’s such a great laugh at that-  _ and walks out. 

 

Ed sighs in a mix of sadness that the hot stranger is gone, and something else. Something he doesn’t trust. 

 

He opens the book to stamp it when he stops. 

 

_ ‘Call me sometime when you’re not partially unconscious! ***-***-**** -Total boyfriend material (Ling)’ _

 

“Oh  _ shit.”  _

 

Ed just expected a name. Not a hug, not a nice conversation, and  _ definitely  _ not a hot guy’s number. Whatever. It’s not like he’s complaining.

 

“Ling Yao, huh?” Ed clicks his tongue and enters the number in his phone before scratching it off the inside of the book. 

 

_ To: Total Boyfriend Material _

_ hey asshole writing in books mean you gotta buy em _

_ thatll be 13.99 and a date _

**Author's Note:**

> happy edling week 2k18!! this is for day one my tumblr is @trans-elrics !


End file.
